School
by Android Jennifer
Summary: *Complete*Mirai Trunks comes back and lives with Bulma. But she forces him to go to school! What chaos will this cause?
1. The reunion

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z blah blah blah blah. Stay in school, school is cool no not really

School

Chapter 1 The reunion

There was a big flash of light as a yellow space capsule appeared. It hit the ground with tremendous force and it created a huge crater. Bulma came running out of the house to see what the noise was. A purple haired young man crawled out of the machine and Bulma ran up to him.

'Trunks?!' she yelled.

'Can you please keep it down? I've got a killer headache.' He said.

Chibi Trunks came running out of the house 'mom? What was that noise?' he said then spotted the crater.

'Trunks come here and help me get him out of here.' Bulma said. Chibi Trunks jumped down into the crater and helped carry Mirai Trunks into the house. 'go get a senzu bean from the drawer please Trunks.'

'Okay, but who is that?' he asked while fetching the bean.

'This is Trunks.' Bulma said popping the bean in Mirai Trunks' mouth.

'But I'm Trunks.' He said pointing to himself.

'I know, but he is you only older.'

'Can I call him brother?'

'IF you want to,' Bulma said shrugging.

Mirai Trunks opened his eyes and Bulma smiled, 'Did I make it?' he asked.

'Well, I don't know if you were intending to get here, but you are.' Bulma said.

Mirai Trunks sat up and looked around. He finally realized that it was Bulma talking to him and he gave her a big hug, 'Mom.' He whispered.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

I hope you liked the first chapter even though it was 236 words long. If you are wondering if I like Mirai Trunks I don't I just don't have any other ideas for stories so he is in them.


	2. The news

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z 

Chapter 2

The news

'It's nice to see you again too Trunks, but what happened?'

'It was horrible. I got home and went into the house. One of the walls had collapsed and there was a hand sticking out from the bottom.' Mirai Trunks started sobbing and the next words were forced out. 'I dug her out and there was a hole through her and blood everywhere. There was a note on a table,' his voice turned to hatred, 'it said to Trunks from Juuhachigou and Juunanagou. I got so mad that I nearly went Super Saiyan 2. I located and destroyed them. Then I buried Mom next to Gohan and Father. I tried to put more energy in the machine but I guess I didn't put enough. I traveled back in time but I guess I came out at the wrong time.'

'It's okay Oniichan you can live here,' Chibi Trunks said.

Bulma walked to the phone and dialed Gohan's number. 'Moshi moshi Son residents Song Gohan speaking.'

'Gohan you better get over here now.'

'I've got work to do Bulma!' 

'Trust me it's worth it.'

'All right I'll be there in a few minutes then.'

'And Goten!' Chibi Trunks yelled.

'Can Goten come too?' 

'Sure. Well I'll see you soon.' Gohan said hanging up the phone. A few minutes later Gohan and Goten landed in front of Capsule Corp. and went inside. They walked into the room and Gohan gasped. 'Trunks?!' Goten spotted Mirai Trunks and hid behind Gohan's legs.

'Gohan? Is that you? You're huge!' Mirai Trunks said.

'Yeah it's me. And this,' he said stepping aside, 'This is Goten, my little brother.'

'Hi.' Goten said shyly. 'You look like Trunks.' He said pointing to Chibi Trunks.

'Well I am him only older.'

'So what made you decide to visit?' Gohan asked.

'Um… Trunks isn't visiting he's living with us from now on.' Bulma said. The phone rang and Bulma walked over to it and picked it up. 'Moshi moshi Bulma Brief speaking.'

'Bulma? Is Gohan and Goten over there?' Chichi asked.

'Yep they're here.'

'Tell Gohan that he better come home because he has a lot of homework to do.' 

'Trunks from the future is here. He's living here from now on.' Bulma said.

'Hey! Why don't you send him to school with Gohan?' Chichi squealed.

'Great idea! Chichi! Thanks I'll sent them home then.'

'Okay bye!' Chichi said.

'Bye.' Bulma said then hung up the phone. She turned to Mirai Trunks, 'Trunks since you're living here why don't you go to school with Gohan?"

'Uh……..Okay.' he said slowly.

'Since I can't change your mind I'll pick Trunks up tomorrow and tell him everything.' Gohan sighed.

'Okay!' Bulma said. 'Chichi wants you home too.'

'All right then. I'll see you tomorrow Trunks." Gohan said and he and Goten flew home.

Well there's Chapter 2 yay! You have five more to read! *confetti and stuff fall from the sky on top of your head*


	3. First day at school

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z

Chapter 3

First Day at School

The next morning Gohan got ready for school and flies to Capsule Corp. as Saiyaman. 

'Gohan? What kind of outfit is that?' Mirai Trunks asked.

'You see, I fight crime and since I go to school I need a disguise, anyways let's go to school.' They fly to school and go into class. As soon as the got in, the bell rang and everybody but Mirai Trunks sat down. 

'Class, today we have a new student. His name is Trunks Brief. Trunks you can sit wherever you like.' The teacher said.

'Okay.' He said and sat down next to Gohan. Gohan gave him a high five.

Erasa looked around Gohan. 'Hi Trunks are you friends with Gohan?' she asked.

'Yeah I've known Gohan my whole life.'

'I'm Erasa, this is Videl and this is Sharpner.' She said.

'Nice to meet you.'

'Don't tell them you were at the Cell games, that you are part alien, that you can fly, that you are super strong, don't go Super Saiyan just act like a normal human.' Gohan said for the hundredth time.

'Okay!' Mirai Trunks said.

'Next week we are going camping for five days. Here is a permission slip, it has to be turned in tomorrow.' The class cheered. 'There is going to be a lake to fish in too so you don't have to bring as much food.' The bell rang.

'Come on Trunks time for PE.' 

'Coming.'

'We're playing soccer. The rules are that you can't pick up the ball with your hands, you score by kicking it in the other goal. This isn't professional soccer so the rules aren't that strict. Hey Videl! Is it all right if he's on our team?'

'Sure you can be forward with Gohan.' She replied.

'Kay!'

The other team kicked off first. 'I remember this game now. I used to watch it on TV and I used to play it sometimes.' Mirai Trunks said. He got the ball away fro the other player and passed it to Gohan. They kept passing it back and forth running up the field and Gohan tried to score a goal. The goalie caught it and drop kicked it. Mirai Trunks jumped up and bicycle kicked it in the goal. He did a few flips while falling and landed on his feet. Everybody except for Gohan stared at him. Gohan high fived him again.

'I knew it.' Videl muttered to herself. 'He's just like Gohan.' The other team kicked off again. Gohan got the ball away and Videl ran ahead 'here!' she yelled.

Gohan passed the ball to her and she scored. 'Something's different about Videl.' Mirai Trunks said while heading back to their side.

'She's very good at martial arts.' Gohan said.

'She is?'

'Yeah and her family's rich. Her dad is Hercule, but she's a lo stronger than him that's for sure.' 

'Really? Wow.' They played on a little longer and Gohan, Mirai Trunks and Videl scored a few more goals making the final score 23 to 0.

I HAD to put soccer in that chapter. I love to play soccer. I have been playing it for ten years. I have always thought of the Z gang playing soccer.


	4. The bomb

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z

Chapter 4

The Bomb

After school Mirai Trunks and Gohan were slowly flying home when they heard sirens. They followed them until they led to a building surrounded by a lot more police cars and people. They landed on the roof and Mirai Trunks pulled a capsule out of his pocket and opened it. His normal clothes and sword popped out. He put those clothes on and Gohan told him to go Super Saiyan. They jumped off the roof and asked the nearest officer what happened.

'There are three guys in there holding ten to fifteen people hostage. Videl's gone in there, but we've just got news that there is a bomb in there and she doesn't know.'

Gohan ran in the building with Mirai Trunks following. They found two people lying on the floor knocked out. They went up a floor and found Videl tied up and gagged. 'You get the guy and I'll untie these people.' Gohan said.

'Okay.' Mirai Trunks said pulling out his sword. The guy shot the gun and Mirai Trunks deflected it with his sword. Mirai Trunks cut the gun in half and knocked the guy out. By that time Gohan only had time to untie three people.

'Finish untying the rest and I'll go after the bomb!' Gohan yelled.

'My baby! He's still in there!' cried one of the untied people.

'I'll get him just get out of this building!" Gohan said.  He ran up the stairs and found a very frightened child tied up and gagged next to the bomb. He grabbed the kid and went back to where the others where. Trunks had managed to cut the rope with his sword all he had to do was untie Videl. Gohan put the kid down and quickly tied one of the three guys together. 'There's no time just grab Videl and fly out the window!' he said. Mirai Trunks grabbed Videl and flew out the nearest window. Gohan picked the kid up again and held him in one arm while dragging the guy with his other. He then tied all three guys together.

'Come on get out of there,' Mirai Trunks said.  He pulled the piece of cloth out of Videl's mouth.

'We've got to go back in there and help him!' Videl yelled.

'Okay! We'll go, but if I tell you it's time to go then listen.' 

'Yeah I will.' She said. Mirai Trunks flew back in there a level below the other one. Mirai Trunks was right Gohan was tying up the other two. 

Gohan got done and looked up. 'What are you doing here? I thought I told you to leave.'

'She wouldn't listen she insisted.' Mirai Trunks said.

'Fine then, here take the kid Videl, you take these three,' he said handing the kid to Videl and handing Mirai Trunks a thing of rope that was tied to the three guys. 'Now will you listen to me? Get out of here and don't worry about me.' Mirai Trunks picked up Videl who was holding the kid and he, Videl, the kid, and the three guys were hovering outside. Gohan ran back up three flights to where the bomb was. He picked it up and flew out as fast as he could.

Mirai Trunks watched as Gohan flew out of the building at top speed and noticed that he was flying as high as he could. Mirai Trunks was almost to the ground to drop off Videl and the others. 'What is he doing?' Mirai Trunks said. He dropped them off and was about to catch up to Gohan when they saw an explosion where they saw Gohan last.

'NO! Saiyaman!' Videl cried. Mirai Trunks saw something falling and he realized it was Gohan. He flew up to him and caught him. He landed and laid him on the ground. 'He's not d-dead is he?'

Mirai Trunks untied a bag from his waist, pulled out a senzu bean and put it in Gohan's mouth. 'He'll be fine Videl don't worry.' He said putting the bag back on his waist.

'What did you give him?' Videl asked.

'I gave him a senzu bean.' Mirai Trunks said looking at Videl.

'You look oddly familiar.' She said. 'Do you know the Gold Fighter?' 

'No.' Mirai Trunks said. He picked up Gohan and turned to Videl 'Well it was nice meeting you Videl, Saiyaman talks about you a lot.'

Gohan distantly heard his name and woke up. He grumbled and Mirai Trunks put him down. 'Trunks what happened?' he whispered. 

'Quiet! Don't say my name? Remember?' he hissed. 

He looked at his clothes and remembered. 'Sorry.' He said grinning apologetically. 

'Well I think it's time to go.' Mirai Trunks said.

'Yep.' Gohan said. They waved to Videl and flew off.

I had to have Saiyaman pop up somewhere in the story and have Mirai Trunks fight along side. Three more to go!


	5. Camping trip

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z. (I'm getting a little repetitive aren't I?) 

This chapter is the longest with 2,877 words not counting the title and disclaimer and stuff. Anyways I'll just shut up now.

Chapter 5

Camping Trip

The next week…

'Do you have everything packed Gohan?' Chichi asked.

'Yep,' he replied as he yawned. He had to get up early to fly to Capsule Corp. so Bulma can give him and Mirai Trunks a ride. When he got to Capsule Corp. there was one of Bulma's air cars in the front yard. He put his stuff down next to the car and walked in the house. 'Bulma! I'm here!' he yelled.

'Will you keep it down?' Vegeta snapped.

'Sorry Vegeta.'

'We're almost ready.' Bulma said. She put the rest of the stuff in capsules. 'All right let's go!'

Bulma, Gohan, and Mirai Trunks got in the car and they flew to Orange Star High. His class was out in front by two busses. Mirai Trunks put the box of capsules in his jacket pocket and Gohan put his backpack on. Bulma came out of the car and Erasa, Videl and Sharpner saw that Mirai Trunks arrived so they walked over to them. Bulma gave Mirai Trunks a big hug and he blushed.

'Have a safe trip Trunks and have fun. Heaven knows you need it.' She said.

'I'll try.' Mirai Trunks replied.

'Hi Gohan hi Trunks.' Erasa said.

'Hello.' They said in unison. 

'Erasa, Videl, Sharpner, this is my mom Bulma.' Mirai Trunks said introducing her. 

'Hello! It's nice to finally meet you.' Erasa said.

'It's nice to meet you too. Videl, I've heard a lot about you lately.' Bulma said shaking her hand too. Videl gave Gohan and Mirai Trunks weird looks.

'I'll see you two later. I better get home to cook Vegeta breakfast.' Bulma said.

'Bye Mom.' Mirai Trunks said.

Bye Bulma and thanks again.' Gohan said.

'Anytime Gohan bye!' Bulma said getting into her car and flying off.

'Did you bring enough stuff?' Videl said eyeing Gohan's bag.

'I had to bring enough food.' Gohan said.

'Trunks did you bring anything?' Sharpner asked.

'Of course I did.' Mirai Trunks said pulling out the box of capsules. He opened it and showed it to them.

'That's cool. You don't have to carry all your heavy things.' Erasa said looking at Gohan.

'It's not that heavy!' Gohan said.

'Gohan you're gonna have trouble hiking with that backpack. We have to walk for an hour to get to the site.' Erasa said.

'All right kids! Time to go! Put your things on that bus and pile into this bus!' the teacher said. All the kids stuffed their stuff in the bus and climbed into the other one. Gohan and Mirai Trunks quickly fell asleep. Five hours later the busses stopped and Erasa poked them awake.

'Time to get up sleepy heads we're here.' She said. Mirai Trunks stretched and stood up Gohan followed. They walked out the door and looked around.

'This place looks familiar.' Gohan said.

'All forests look the same.' Mirai Trunks grumbled. Gohan got his backpack and followed the rest of the class. The whole way Gohan and Mirai Trunks were chatting nonstop. Nobody else was because they were focused on getting all the way there. When they arrived at the huge lake everyone but Gohan and Mirai Trunks put their stuff down panting. Gohan and Mirai Trunks set up their tent and stuff. Well, Gohan did all Mirai Trunks did was open his capsules and his camp was set up. The rest of the class did the same. Gohan helped Erasa and Videl a bit and when everybody was done the teacher said they could do whatever they want. They guys took their shirts and shoes off then jumped into the lake. The girls jumped in too. Videl watched as Gohan and Mirai Trunks took off their shoes. Mirai Trunks took off his jacket and shirt and Gohan took off his shirt. Videl noticed that Gohan and Mirai Trunks both had a lot of muscles as they dove in the water. They swam to the middle of the lake.

'Did you bring your gi?' Mirai Trunks asked.

'Yep.' Gohan said.

'This probably won't be so bad since we can go off deep in the forest.' Mirai Trunks said.

'I guess so.' Gohan said.

'This place still looks familiar.' He said looking around. 'Hold on!' Gohan said swimming to the opposite end of the lake, away from the camp. HE jumped out of the water. He nearly fell over. When Mirai Trunks stood next to him he said pointing, 'My house is just over there.' They swam back to camp.

'This is not good.' Gohan said.

'Why not?' Mirai Trunks asked.

'You see. When Trunks comes over, he and Goten always spar around the lake. This is also where we go fishing.' 

They went over to Sharpner and Erasa. 'Where's Videl?'

'She went to get some firewood.' Sharpner said.

'Alone?'

'Gohan. You should know Videl by now. That girl can take care of herself.' Sharpner laughed.

'There are dinosaurs in the forest.' Gohan growled. 

'How do you know?' Erasa asked.

'Gohan lives here.' Mirai Trunks said.

'Which way did she go?' Gohan asked. Sharpner pointed behind him and Gohan ran off. He was deep in the forest now and he was wondering what Videl was doing this far when he heard a scream. He sped up and caught sight of Videl being chased by a huge dinosaur. 'Leave her alone!' Gohan yelled. The dinosaur turned around and scratched Gohan across the chest. Videl turned around and tripped on a branch. She fell and hit her head on a rock and was knocked out. Gohan punched the dinosaur and knocked it out. He looked down at his chest and saw three deep gashes oozing blood. He carried Videl back to camp and when Erasa saw Videl she ran up to them.

'Oh my gosh!' Gohan! Will she be all right?' she gasped.

'She'll be fine.'

'Are you alright?' she asked looking down at his chest. 'I'll be fine too. Where's Videl's tent?' Gohan asked.

'Over here.' Erasa said leading Gohan to her tent. Gohan set her down on her bed and left.

'Why don't you go to Dende and ask him to heal it?' Mirai Trunks asked.

'I don't need it I'm fine Trunks.'

'Well at least go get a senzu bean.'

'Trunks I've had worse injuries before remember with you-know-who?' 

'Yeah I perfectly remember, but you've always eaten a senzu bean afterwards.'

'I'm fine.'

*~ Five hours later ~*

'Time to light the fire!' the teacher said. Gohan and Mirai Trunks went out for firewood and came back with their arms full. (A/N believe me that's a lot. ^_^) They made a huge stack of wood and a few people tried to light it but it didn't work. Gohan walked up to the wood and looked around to make sure nobody was watching. When he was convinced, he put his hand really close to the wood and shot an energy blast. In a few minutes they had a blazing fire. Everybody sat, talked, told stories and ate dinner. After that everyone went to bed.

In the morning Gohan woke up early. He sat up and stretched. He decided to go for an early morning swim. Videl was sitting in the door of her tent looking at the trees, her head throbbing when she saw Gohan run to the lake and dive in. She watched for a while and about five minutes later she started to get worried.

'Where is he?' she wondered.

Gohan was using his ki to get to the bottom of the lake. When he got to the bottom he searched around the dirt to find a diamond. (A/N don't ask me why there would be diamonds at the bottom, but that's what all I could think of) He finally found one; it was the size of his watch face. He picked it up and shot back to the surface. When he broke the surface he shook the water out of his hair and started swimming back to shore. Videl sighed with relief when Gohan came back up. Gohan put his shirt back on and headed for Videl's tent.

'Here this is a get well present.' Gohan said handing it to her.

Videl looked at it. Her eyes grew wide, 'Is this a diamond?' she gasped.

'Yep. I got it from the bottom of the lake.' Gohan said grinning.

'How did you know it was at the bottom of the lake?' Videl asked.

'Well two reasons. One my Dad found one for my Mom. Two I live here.' Gohan said.

'Really? Well anyways thank you Gohan!' she said lightly punching him in the chest. Videl saw that he flinched when she did. 'I didn't punch you that hard.'

'I just have a tiny scratch that's all.' He said.

'A scratch? You wouldn't have flinched if it was a tiny scratch.' Videl laughed. Then she got serious, 'Let me see.'

"It's just a scratch!'

'Let me see Gohan.'

'Oh, all right. You sound like my mother.' Gohan said. Mirai Trunks woke up to low talking. He popped his head out of his tent and saw Gohan by Videl's tent.

Mirai Trunks smiled 'It looks like Gohan's gonna have a girlfriend soon.' He thought.

Gohan walked in her tent more and lifted up the front of his shirt. 'Gohan! That's more than a little scratch.' She said getting her first aid kit and started wrapping the wounds with cloth. 'What happened?'

'Well do you remember being chased by a dinosaur yesterday?'

'Yeah.' She said slowly.

'Well after you were knocked out he turned around and scratched me.' Gohan said.

'He could have killed you. Why didn't you bring more people?'

'There was no time.'

'So you risked your life to save me?' 

'I guess so.' Gohan said smiling and scratching the back of his head.

'Well, Thank you for the present, I love it.' She said finishing up and Gohan put his shirt back on. 

'You're welcome.' Gohan replied and he blushed as Videl gave him a hug. Gohan went back to his tent and Mirai Trunks appeared at the door.

'You two are a cute couple.' He said smirking.

'What are you talking about?'

'You and Videl.' They both looked up at the ground started to shake and they heard a huge explosion. Everybody was awake now and they ran out of their tents and looked around.

'Oh no this is not good.' Gohan said.

'What's not good?' Erasa asked.

Gohan turned to Mirai Trunks, 'The twin terrors are here.' Over at the far end of the lake were two golden figures. Mirai Trunks and Gohan ran over there to yell at the two. Videl took out her binoculars and saw two mini gold fighters.

'Goten, Trunks did you not notice that there was a class of humans around more importantly my class? Gohan said.

'We didn't notice.' Chibi Trunks said.

'Well you two better drop Super Saiyan this instant!' he said.

'Hai!' they replied and dropped Super Saiyan.

'Gohan? I wanna meet your friends.' Goten said giving him his puppy dogface.

'Oh all right.' Gohan said.

'Yay!' Goten and Chibi Trunks said. They walked back to camp.

'Videl, Erasa this is my little brother Goten.' Gohan sighed. 'And this is Trunks' little brother Trunks.'

'You guys have the same name?' Videl asked.

'Well you can call him Chibi Trunks.' Mirai Trunks said.

'Hey I'm not Chibi!' Chibi Trunks yelled.

'You are compared to me.' Mirai Trunks said ruffling up his hair.

'Aww how cure! They are so adorable!' Erasa said.

'Gohan!' Videl said.

'Yeah?' he said slowly.

'Your little brother had gold hair just like the gold fighter.' She said glaring at him.

'Really? Well, that wasn't these kids it was other kids.' He said nervously.

Goten opened his mouth to say that they were Super Saiyan but Chibi Trunks had caught on already. He slapped his hand over Goten's mouth, 'Shut up Baka!' he growled.

'Hey Trunks be nice!' Mirai Trunks said.

'Why? You can't hurt me. You don't have your sword with you." Chibi Trunks said. Gohan kicked him. 'Hey!'

'Quiet!' Gohan hissed.

'Yes or else when I do get home I'll cut you, grind you into tiny pieces then blast you into oblivion.' Mirai Trunks said. Gohan gave him an impatient look.

A few hours passed, 'Class! Lunchtime we are fishing for lunch today!' Everyone got their fishing poles out and tried to catch a fish.

'Gohan! We'll be back. Mom's cooking Mt. Paozuasaurus soup for lunch!' Goten said.

'That's not fair!' Gohan whined. Goten and Chibi Trunks grinned and ran off at top speed. 'I should have told them to run at a normal human's pace.' Gohan said under his breath.

'What is a Mt. Paozuasaurus?' Videl asked.

'You know that dinosaur chasing you?' Gohan asked.

'Yeah.'

'That's one.'

'You guys are actually able to kill one of those things?'

'Yeah.' Gohan replied. After about fifteen minutes they have only caught two very tiny fish. 'We are never going to catch the big ones.'

'Are there any big ones?' Sharpner asked.

'Yep.' 

'How big?'

'I'll show you.' Gohan decided to end their boredom. 'Come on Trunks.' Gohan said. They dived in the water. They spotted a huge fish. Gohan knocked it out and threw it out of the water. It landed on the grass behind the students Mirai Trunks found one too and did the same. They popped their heads out of the water and grinned at the students' faces. They were staring at the fish and at them with wide eyes. 'See Sharpner big fish.' Gohan said. While everyone was eating Mirai Trunks and Gohan were talking.

'I didn't know Goten and Trunks could go Super Saiyan.' Mirai Trunks said.

'You didn't? Well I found out a little while ago.' Gohan said.

'That's amazing.' 

'They took my title.'

'Hey! I used to be the youngest when YOU took MY title.' Chibi Trunks and Goten came back and sat next to them.

'Yeah Vegeta was really angry. These kids are just naturals. Dad transformed when Frieza killed Krillin. Vegeta transformed when he was on another planet. I transformed when I was furious with myself for hiding behind my friends as they got killed.'

'And I first transformed when Juunanagou and Juuhachigou killed my master and best friend Gohan.' Mirai Trunks said quietly.

'And I know he's very proud of you.' Gohan said putting his hand on Mirai Trunks' shoulder.

'You really think so?'

'I know so.'

Videl walked over to where they were sitting. 'Father's here to pick you up Trunks.' Mirai Trunks said not noticing Videl.

'This is not good.' Gohan said.

'How do you know he's here?' Videl asked.

'We can sense ki.' Goten said.

'What's ki?' Videl asked. Vegeta then arrived a few seconds later. He flew overhead and spotted Chibi Trunks. He landed next to them. Luckily for Gohan and Mirai Trunks not many people saw Vegeta fly in because they were taking a nap.

'Come on we're going home.' Vegeta said to Chibi Trunks.

'And father's the same as always.' Mirai Trunks sighed.

'You watch your mouth boy.' Vegeta snapped. 'I am the prince…'

'And they're your sons and that means that they are princes too.' Gohan said.

'Let's go now.' Vegeta growled jumping into the air.

'Coming.' Chibi Trunks said following.

'Goten why don't you go home and help Mom around the house?'

'Okay.' Goten said flying off. Gohan and Mirai Trunks looked at Videl.

'All right Videl we'll tell you.' Gohan sighed. 'Trunks and I have been trained to fight our whole lives. I have been trained to fight by some of the strongest in the galaxy. Piccolo and my dad Son Goku. Trunks here is from the future. He traveled here from twenty years in the future. He's living with us in this time because his mom, Bulma was killed by a pair of androids. Everyone else he knew was killed by the androids except for my dad and I. A heart virus killed my dad. I trained Trunks after he begged me then fourteen years after my dad died I was killed. He came to the past to warn us about the androids. After that he went back home. Three years later the androids showed up and he came back to help us. When they were finally defeated he went back home only to find that they killed Bulma. Chibi Trunks and this Trunks is the same person. Chibi Trunks and Goten did change their hair gold, Trunks, Vegeta and I can too, so can my dad.'

'Let me see.' Videl said.

'We have to go by the trees.' Gohan said.

'All right.' They went behind the trees and Gohan and Mirai Trunks went Super Saiyan. 'So you're the gold fighter.'

'Yes I am. Sorry I lied to you, I just didn't want anybody to know.' Gohan said.

Videl looked at Mirai Trunks. She had a flashback. Someone flying was carrying her. She got a good look at him. Then Saiyaman flew out of the building and blew up. 'You're Saiyaman too?' She asked Gohan.

'Yeah.' 

'You're gonna teach me how to fly.' Videl said and she walked away to talk to Sharpner and Erasa.

'Uh…' Gohan and Mirai Trunks said looking at each other.

I hope you like that chapter. I ran out of things to say.


	6. Flying lessons

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z

Chapter 6

Flying lessons

The next morning Videl woke up early and dressed in black shorts and a T-shirt. She snuck over to Gohan's tent and went in quietly. She sat next to him and poked him. When he didn't wake up she leaned over him and lightly slapped him on his cheeks. He opened his eyes to see Videl smiling. 'Sheesh! Videl! Give me a heart attack.' He gasped.

'Get your gi on you're gonna teach me how to fly.' Videl said.

'Okay, but Trunks is coming too.'

'Of course he I wouldn't leave him here with these girls hanging on him all day.' She got up and headed to Mirai Trunks' tent. She snuck in his tent and was about to poke him when he grabbed her wrist. 

'Oh no you don't!' he whispered. 'I'm already ready.' He said getting out of his sleeping bag.

Gohan popped his head in the tent, 'Okay let's go.' He whispered. The three ran to a clearing that Gohan used to play in all the time. Gohan sat down and so did Mirai Trunks and Videl. (A/N I trust you already have seen the episode where she learns to fly. It's exactly the same, just with Mirai Trunks there.) 

Sharpner noticed that Videl was hanging out with Gohan and Mirai Trunks more. He asked where she goes with Gohan and Mirai Trunks everyday she just replied that they went for a walk. One day Sharpner decided to follow them. He woke up extra early and looked out his tent. He saw Videl go to Gohan's tent then Mirai Trunks' tent then they ran away to the trees. He slipped his shoes on and followed them. They led him to a clearing and saw Videl flying. Gohan looked up to see a tall greed caped dude land next to him.

'Piccolo! What are you doing here?' Gohan said.

'I have to play messenger.' He growled.

'Gohan? Who is this?' Videl asked.

Gohan put his hand behind his head, 'This is my first trainer Piccolo.' He laughed nervously, 'So what's the message?'

'Dende wants to see you.' He said.

'Okay.' Gohan shrugged. 'Is it all right if Videl comes?' Piccolo looked at Videl and nodded. 'Videl here's your final test.' You have to make it to Dende's lookout.' 

'Okay.' She said. She, Gohan, Piccolo, and Mirai Trunks took off and headed for lookout. Sharpner blinked a few times and slowly walked back to his tent.

They landed on lookout a few minutes later. 'So why did you want to see me?'

'I just wanted to say hi. Also I wanted to see Trunks again and I wanted to meet your girlfriend.' Dende said.

'What? She's not my girlfriend.' Gohan said.

'It's nice to meet you too Dende I'm Videl.' She said.

'You've grown a lot.' Mirai Trunks said.

'Did you expect me to be small forever?'

'I guess not.'

'So how old were you Gohan when Piccolo trained you?' Videl asked.

'It was after Gk and I fought his uncle. Gohan was about five or six.' Piccolo said.

'That's pretty young.' Videl said. She looked around. 'These people look familiar.' She thought.

'Like I said, I've been trained my whole life. Hey Piccolo? I've just thought of this, but do you remember when you were trained by King Kai?' Gohan asked.

'Yeah, but I wouldn't call chasing a monkey and hitting a cricket, training.' Piccolo said.

'Well dad used to be able to contact him when he was alive, maybe you can contact him.' Gohan said.

'I'll try.' Piccolo said. He closed his eyes and said 'King Kai if you can here me say something.'

They heard a voice from nowhere. _'_**Why Piccolo, of all people I've trained you're the least I'd expect to contact me. What would you like?**' King Kai said.

'It worked!' Gohan said. 'Ask him if we could talk to dad.' Gohan said.

'But I thought your dad was dead.' Videl said.

'He is.'

'Gohan wants to know if we could talk to Goku.' Piccolo said.

'**Ah yes Gohan, I've heard a lot of you from your dad. How you fought Frieza, the androids and everybody else. Yes here's Goku**.'

'**Hi guys!**' Goku said.

'Hey dad! How are you? How is it where you are?' Gohan asked.

'**Things are pretty good. I've had to take care of Frieza and the others a few times down in HFIL though. There is a lot of food and also they have Martial Arts tournaments here too! Guess what? I won the last one! Anyways how are you?**'

'I'm fine, mom forced me to go to high school though.' Gohan said.

'And he's got a girlfriend.' Dende said.

'**A girlfriend? Wow! Chichi must be happy**.'

'She doesn't know.' Mirai Trunks said grinning evilly at Gohan. 

'**Trunks?! What are you doing there**?'

'To make a long story short he's living with his mom now.' Gohan said.

'**Cool! Anyways what's her name?**'

'Her name's Videl' Mirai Trunks said.

'**Well even though she doesn't know me tell her hi for me!**'

'She's right here.' Piccolo said.

'**She is? Oh yeah! Now I see. I was wondering what that unfamiliar ki was she's strong. She's a lot stronger than her dad that's for sure. You can barely feel his ki.**'

'Do you know who her dad is?' Gohan asked.

'**Of course I do. It's Hercule, I've met him a few times before.**'

'Well tell Chichi, Krillin, Master Roshi, Tien, Chaozu, Yamcha, Bulma, Trunks, Vegeta and everyone else I say hi for me?'

'Okay, oh! And if you didn't know I have a little brother.'

'**You have a little brother? Does that mean I have another son?**' 

'Yep.'

'**What does he look like?**'

'Exactly like you, only a lot shorter. Guess what? He and Chibi Trunks can go Super Saiyan.' Gohan said.

'**Wow! That's amazing! Well tell him hi for met too. I have to go Pikkon doesn't want to wait any longer; we were in the middle of a battle. It was nice talking to you again. And it was nice meeting you Videl.**' 

'Nice meeting you too sir.' Videl said.

'**Good bye!**' Gk said and his voice faded away.

'Just to make Trunks happy let's stop by and get some senzu beans.' Gohan sighed after a look from Mirai Trunks. They flew down and got some senzu beans. Gohan ate one and he was instantly healed. As they were flying back Gohan noticed that Videl was rather quiet. 'Anything wrong?' he asked.

'I didn't know that Gohan never new his father.'

'It's all right Videl.' Gohan said. When they arrived back at camp it was about five pm. 'Well congratulations Videl you passed the test. You've graduated from flying school.'

'Well thank you Gohan.' She said giving him another hug and like usual he blushed. Mirai Trunks snickered. Then she gave him a hug too and he blushed even more than Gohan. When she left Sharpner took her to the side to talk to her.

'What's up with you and Gohan? I thought you were still trying to find out all his secrets.' He said.

'I did find out all his secrets.' 

'Well what are they?'

I didn't want the story to be too short so I needed something else to happen and the first thing that popped in my head was contacting Goku.


	7. The discovery

This is the last chapter. Obviously.

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z

Chapter 7

The Discovery

'Well a few of them are is that his dad is THE Son Goku.'

'What?!' The Son Goku! His fights in the Tenkaichi Budokai are legendary!'

'I know also that Son Goku died seven years ago.'

'Is that all his secrets?'

'No there are a few more.'

'Well?'

'That deep down he's sweet, kind and loving.' She said walking away. She went in her tent and sat down. 'Those people, Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo all look familiar.' The whispered to herself. 'Wait a minute! The people at the cell games can turn their hair gold just like Gohan and Trunks! There was a greed guy like Piccolo, a short spiky haired guy that looks like Vegeta and a long purple haired kid just like Trunks!' She dug through her bag to find her photo album. She didn't know why she brought it, but as she flipped through the pictures she remembered why; it had a few pictures of her mom in it. She stopped at a picture of her father flashing the victory sign during the Cell games. She looked behind her dad and saw a group of people. There WERE guys who looked like Piccolo, Vegeta and Trunks. She suddenly had an idea. She popped her head out of her tent and saw Mirai Trunks walk in his tent. She looked around to find Gohan and saw that he was swimming. She snuck in Mirai Trunks' tent he was reading a book and didn't notice her come in. 'So Trunks, how come your hair was so long during the Cell games?' she asked her hopes up.

'I didn't have a chance to cut it before.' He said absent-mindedly. 

'Thank you.' She said grinning. She then left his tent and went back in hers. She looked at the picture again. So this WAS Trunks, Vegeta and Piccolo. 'But who are these two?' she thought looking at the two golden haired people/ She took a good long look at Gk and she remembered that Gohan told his dad that Goten looks exactly like him only shorter. She also remembered seeing Goten with Golden hair. 'He does look like Goten. So this must be Goku.' She thought. She looked at the younger gold haired guy and realized that he was Gohan! She decided to ask him at night when everybody was asleep. Videl snuck in Gohan's tent and saw that he was asleep. She was about to pounce on him when he opened his eyes and sat up. 

'I knew you were coming a long time ago.' He said.

'Oh okay. I need to talk to you.' She whispered.

'Sure' Gohan said shrugging.

'Why didn't you tell me that you were at the Cell games?' she asked.

'What?! How did you find out?' he said. She told him the story. 'How did you get Trunks to tell you?'

'Well he was reading a book at the time and when I asked him he wasn't really thinking about what I asked.' She said.

'You are smarter than you look!'

'So why didn't you tell me?'

'Well for one thing you never asked, also Trunks and I don't really like to talk about it.' Gohan said.

'So my father wasn't the one who really defeated Cell. It was you guys wasn't it?'

'Yes.'

'So who actually did it?'

'Well, I did.'

'What? How did you? I mean you were eleven years old and your dad couldn't?'

'I somehow went Super Saiyan two and technically I was the strongest at the time.'

'Thank you for telling me. Is there anything else that you haven't told me yet?'

'Do you really want to know?'

'Yes.'

'Are you sure?' if I tell you, you know it's the truth?' I don't lie, well I do only to keep secrets.'

'Yes I know you'll tell me the truth.'

'All right. I'll start from the beginning. About twenty to thirty years ago an evil alien named Frieza blew up a planet. That planet held a race which was destined to blow up every other planet.

'Then it was a good thing it was destroyed.'

'There were four survivors of that race. Raditz, who was killed by Piccolo and my dad, Nappa who was killed by Vegeta, there was the prince of the planet, Vegeta and my dad.'

'So Vegeta and your dad are blood thirsty killers?' Videl asked.

'Vegeta used to be when he tried to kill us, later on he met Bulma and had a kid who's name is now Trunks. Dad when he was a baby he hit his head and forgot his mission.'

'So what you're saying is that you are part alien?'

'Yes and that is why only us can change our hair color. It's called a Super Saiyan we become faster, stronger and become more aware of our surroundings.'

'Wow!' Videl said as she yawned and laid down on the bottom on Gohan's sleeping bag. Gohan sighed and piled a few blankets on top of her and went to sleep. In the morning after everyone woke up and ate breakfast the teacher said that it was time to pack up. Everyone sadly packed up. When they were going to start the kike Gohan, Mirai Trunks and Videl talked to the teacher. 

'Is it all right if Trunks Videl and I go to my house?' Gohan asked.

After a while of thinking the teacher replied, 'all right just as long as Trunks and Videl get home safely.' 

'Okay, I'll make sure they do.' Gohan said. They ran to Gohan's house after Videl told Erasa where she was going.

About thirty minutes into the hike Sharpner noticed that Videl wasn't there. 'Where's Videl?'

'She and Trunks went to Gohan's house.' Erasa said.

Gohan knocked on the door and went inside. 'Mom! I'm home!' he said.

'I'm in the kitchen.' She called back. Gohan and Videl put their stuff on the couch. They went in the kitchen and Chichi turned around. 'Oh well hello I didn't know we had company. It's nice to see you again Trunks it's been a while. And who's this young lady?' 

'This is Videl. Gohan's girlfriend.' Mirai Trunks said.

'Gohan! Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?' Chichi said with hearts in her eyes.

Gohan looked at Videl, 'Well since everyone's saying so, why not make it true?' he said.

'Does that mean….?' Videl asked and Gohan nodded. 'Of course I will!' Videl said launching herself at Gohan and giving him a big hug. Chichi started blabbing on about grandchildren. A little while later they ate lunch and Videl decided to head home. Mirai Trunks gave her an empty capsule to put her backpack in. Gohan transformed into Saiyaman.

'Where did you get that ridiculous looking outfit?' Videl asked.

'Bulma made it.' Gohan said. 

'They headed to Orange Star City and on the way they spotted the bus. Since Gohan was bored he flew down and flew alongside the bus for a little while. He spotted Erasa looking at him and smiling he waved and almost all the girls fainted. The guys just rolled their eyes. Gohan laughed and flew back up to Videl and Mirai Trunks. They dropped Videl off and went to Capsule Corp. to drop off Mirai Trunks then Gohan flew home.

Okay! I hope you enjoyed it because the time I spent on this was supposed to be spent doing my science fair project that is due the Friday we get back. If I don't do the project then I will fail Biology and I will have to take it again next year. I'll just put in a lot of bogus and possibly get a C. Anyways! I got A LOT of the stuff from other stories. Such as when future Bulma is killed, The bomb in the building, and camping behind Gohan's house. If the writers of those stories read this one I thank you for your idea. 


End file.
